


A Night Out

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione and Harry have a night out- Sequel to Talk Dirty to Me





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: It’s Violet’s birthday so I checked her User Info and saw this pairing listed so I thought I’d give it a try. Definitely PWP. Sequel to [Talk Dirty to Me](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/268499.html)  
For [](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/)**violet_quill**. Happy birthday, darlin’! *hugs* *gives birthday spankings*  


* * *

The wall was rough behind her back, the brick rubbing against her exposed skin. Her shirt was bunched beneath her arms, her coat lying on the wet ground of the alley, forgotten in her haste to remove it, to feel him against her. Her skirt was around her waist, knickers torn and ripped by large hands eager to bare her to his heated gaze, the scrap of lace tossed on top of the robe.  
  
  
“So bloody sexy,” he growled in her ear, his voice thick with desire, sounding so unlike his normal tone. “Teasing me all night, making me want to fuck you right there in the middle of the dance floor with everyone watching. You’re so wet for me, Hermione. It’s dripping down your creamy thighs, your curls soaked with it. You’re desperate to have me inside you, aren’t you, love? Want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.”  
  
  
“God yes,” she whimpered as his fingers delved into her cunt, stroking her as his thumb rubbed her clit.  
  
  
“You dressed like this for me, didn’t you? Wanted me to get so hard I could barely see. Wanted me to be jealous of all those blokes staring at you, lusting after you. Wanted to make me lose control, to fuck you against a wall in a dirty and dank alley because I couldn’t wait to be inside you.”  
  
  
“Yes, it was for you. All for you,” she moaned as she moved against his large hand, his palm pressing against her as he fucked her with his fingers. “Always for you. Want you so much.”  
  
  
“You’ve got me, love,” he purred in her ear before licking her lobe, drawing it into his teeth and nibbling. “What are you going to do with me?”  
  
  
“Please,” she begged softly when his fingers slowed down, teasing her, his tall body pressing her against the wall as his leg moved between hers, spreading them further apart.  
  
  
“I love seeing you like this,” he said against her neck, licking and sucking her skin as his fingers suddenly pushed deeply into her. “I love knowing you want me, need me, love me. It excites me knowing that I’m the only who will ever see you like this, so wild and wanton, driven by lust and desire.”  
  
  
“You talk too much,” she snapped breathlessly, her lips meeting his as her fingers tangled in his messy black hair. She hated when he played with her, even when they were teasing each other and flirting, seducing one another. She liked arousing him, pushing him until his green eyes blazed with lust and he finally let go, being able to make him lose control until he had to have her. But she hated when he teased her in return, knowing exactly how to touch her to have her begging, knowing she found it arousing when he talked liked this, hearing such dirty and naughty things in the voice that was thick with need and desire that she was the only one lucky enough to ever hear.  
  
  
“You usually say I don’t talk enough,” he reminded with a wicked smile as he released her mouth. His tongue ran over his lips as he looked at her, heated gaze causing her nipples to harden even more, arousal to spread over her, body flushed and sweaty from a night of dancing and now this sweet torture.  
  
  
“Damn it, Harry. Fuck me!” she demanded in the voice that offered no room for arguments. A smug smile crossed his lips, reminding her that she had started their game of seduction tonight and that he had won, and she had an urge to smack the smile off his handsome face. Or possibly kiss him until he was no longer certain which one of them had triumphed that night since, really, they always both won when they had these nights out and seduced each other until they were aroused and driven by passion.  
  
  
Any thought of regaining control of the current situation fled her mind when he kissed her again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, his hands moving beneath her arse as he raised her, her legs going around his waist. She heard the sound of his zipper lowering, the prat not even bothering to undress properly before he was thrusting into her. “So fucking beautiful,” he moaned against her lips. He began to fuck her, the brick doing even more damage to her back but she didn’t give it a second thought.  
  
  
She loved having him inside her. Even after seven years, four of which had been as husband and wife, she never tired of feeling him inside her, his arms around her, his head on the pillow beside her. Kissing him passionately, her hands moved beneath his shirt, clawing at his back, scratching him as she moved up and down. His hand squeezed her arse as the other moved between their bodies to caress her breasts, finger and thumb twisting her nipples in the way that she loved, her muscles tightening around him as they moved together.  
  
  
“Not gonna last long,” Harry whispered when their kiss broke. He gave her a crooked smile as his spectacles slid down his nose, his lips swollen from their kisses, his black hair even messier than usual from where she had been pulling and tugging on the silky strands.  
  
  
“Me either.” She gripped his shoulders as he began to fuck her hard, penetrating her deeply, both focused on obtaining that sweet release. His trousers and shorts slid down his long legs, his slender body pressing her into the wall, his lips moving along her face and neck as she gasped for breath. She felt the tension build, clinging to him as he adjusted their position, grinding against her clit with each thrust into her. With a soft cry, she came, her body writhing against him as he gripped her hips, pulling her down against him until he was grunting her name, his seed spilling inside her, her muscles squeezing his cock until he was completely spent.  
  
  
“I love you,” he said before kissing her deeply, his hand moving along her face and into her unruly brown curls. Her legs unwrapped themselves from his waist, her body standing rather shakily as he pulled away. Giving her a pointed look, he arched a raven brow. “Well?”  
  
  
“My back hurts,” she said primly, her eyes flashing with mischief as he pouted.  
  
  
“That won’t be the only thing hurting if you don’t say it,” he threatened huskily. “I’d hate to have to spank you, love.”  
  
  
“You like spanking me,” she reminded dryly as she cast a quick scourgify and tried to straighten her clothes. Giving him a wicked smile, she drawled, “Though you prefer it when I spank you, you naughty boy.”  
  
  
“It’s your fault,” he defended as he pulled up his shorts and trousers, his hair falling across his forehead as he looked at her from beneath lashes that were far too long for a man. “You make me behave wickedly, you teasing wench.”  
  
  
“I love,” she saw him start to smile, “when you lose control, Harry.”  
  
  
“Brat,” he muttered crossly as he finished zipping his trousers. Giving her a concerned look when she touched her back, he asked. Is your back okay? I didn’t mean to get so rough but you were wearing that skimpy skirt and I’ve wanted you all night.” A sheepish smile crossed his lips as he admitted that fact, something she had known from the moment he saw her leave their bedroom at the flat, the look in his eyes causing her to think they wouldn’t even leave home that night.  
  
  
They had gone out, though, and she’d spent the night dancing close to him, touching and teasing him, kissing him, exciting him until he had finally grabbed her coat and arm, leaving the club without even telling Seamus they enjoyed his new business. Instead of apparating home, he’d taken her to the alley, and now she was thoroughly shagged and sated.  
  
  
“A bit sore because of the brick but it will be fine,” she said as she picked up her torn knickers and coat. Giving him a soft kiss, she caught his eyes, her finger sliding his glasses back up his nose as she whispered tenderly, “I love you, Harry James Potter.”  
  
  
“You’d better,” he said before kissing her, careful not to touch her back. When he rised his head, a smile crossed his lips as he promised, “You’re stuck with me, after all, Hermione Jane Potter.”  



End file.
